Say
by itachislovelywife
Summary: ..Entah sadar atau tidak, tiba-tiba Sakura berjinjit dan menggapai bibir Sasuke dengan bibirnya, dia mencium Sasuke. #lemon-nya udah di hapus, MAAF. Soalnya authornya jadi paranoid sendiri :)
1. Chapter 1

.

.

.

NARUTO MILIK MASASHI KISHIMOTO

.

.

.

**_Setelah nonton B Gata h kei episode 11 dan 12 otak saya jadi mesum dan pengen bikin fic Sasusaku rated M XD #abaikan_**

**_Selamat membaca..._**

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

"Sasuke-_kun _... Apakah aku pernah mengatakan hiks .. padamu kalau aku sangan menyukai _yakiniku_?" ucap Sakura sambil berjalan sempoyongan.

Sasuke yang berjalan disebelahnya mendengus bosan. Tentu saja pernah, karena sebenarnya itu adalah yang ke tujuh kalinya Sakura mengatakan padanya sejak mereka keluar dari restoran _yakiniku_.

Sasuke melirik ke arah Sakura saat ia mendengar sebuah tawa lolos dari bibir merah gadis itu. Bibir merahnya, sekarang hampir sewarna dengan pipi putihnya yang memerah akibat alkohol yang tadi sempat ia minum. Sebenarnya tadi Sakura hanya minum segelas, itu juga karena ia salah mengambil gelas mantan gurunya. Sepertinya Sakura adalah salah satu dari orang yang tidak kuat dengan alkohol, meskipun itu hanya sedikit.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arah Sakura ketika lengannya di tarik oleh gadis itu.

"..."

"..."

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya saat melihat Sakura hanya diam dan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang menurut Sasuke terlihat aneh. "Apa? Dan kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kenapa Sasuke-_kun_ hiks ... ada dua? Hiks ... Sejak kapan Sasuke-_kun_ hiks menguasai jurus _Kage bunshin_?"

Sasuke mendengus sebelum berkata, "Kau mabuk. Cepatlah, aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Hiks ... aku tidak mab-"

Belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan ucapannya, tubuh Sakura terhuyung ke depan dan hampir saja terjatuh ke tanah jalan kalau saja Sasuke tidak dengan cepat menangkapnya.

"Sakura?"

"..."

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"..."

"Hey, jangan bilang kalau kau tertidur?"

"..."

"Ayolah, tinggal beberapa meter saja dari apartemenmu."

"..."

"Bangun Sakura! Jangan bercanda!"

"..."

"Sakura?"

"..."

Sasuke menatap wajah Sakura sesaat, gadis itu tidak bergerak sedikitpun. _Mungkinkah banyaknya alkohol yang tadi diminum Sakura menyebabkan suatu reaksi dalam tubuhnya? reaksi yang mendorongnya ke dalam pergolakan kematian, atau sesuatu seperti itu?_

Masih tetap tidak ada gerakan.

Tanpa berfikir panjang, akhirnya Sasuke mengangkat kaki Sakura yang masih menempel di tanah dan menggendong gadis itu ala _bridal style_.

-0-0-0-0-

'Gelap' kata itu lah yang ada di dalam pikiran Sakura sekarang. Ia bertanya-tanya, kenapa badannya seperti bergoyang dan kakinya serasa melayang. Lalu kepalanya sedang bersandar pada apa? Kenapa rasanya sangat nyaman dan juga hangat. Tunggu.. kenapa ia seperti mendengar suara detak jantung? Detak jantung yang berirama sangat cepat. Lambat laun indra penciumannya mencium bau yang segar, Sangat segar, seperti bau musim gugur. Ya, memang sekarang musim gugur, tapi baunya lebih segar lagi. Sakura merasa kepalanya sangat pusing dan terasa sangat berat, tapi rasa penasarannya mengalahkan rasa pusing di kepalanya yang teramat sangat, Sakura membuka matanya dengan paksa.

DEG

_'Sasuke-kun?' _batin Sakura terkejut melihat orang yang kini tengah menggendongnya.

Sasuke yang merasakan sesuatu sedang bergeser di dadanya langsung menghadap ke bawah.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanyanya datar.

Sakura mengerjap, memastikan bahwa sosok yang sedang menggendongnya dan suara yang tadi ia dengar adalah nyata, bukan halusinasi akibat alkohol yang sempat ia minum.

"Ke-kenapa Sasuke-_kun _menggendongku? Dan kita berada dimana sekarang?" tanya Sakura, ia sedikit meringis saat merasakan pusing di kepalnya yang sangat berat.

"Kau mabuk dan tertidur begitu saja, Sekarang kita berada di depan rumahku. Kalau kau ingin tahu kenapa kau berada disini, itu karena aku tidak mempunyai kunci pintu apartemenmu." terang Sasuke panjang lebar.

Ya, itu karena Sasuke tidak mau Sakura salah sangka, ia membawa Sakura ke rumahnya tidak ada maksud dan tujuan apa-apa. Ia hanya tidak tega dan tidak akan mungkin bisa meninggalkan Sakura dan membiarkannya tertidur di depan apartemennya. Kalau sampai ia melakukan itu, bisa dipastikan Sasuke tidak akan bisa tidur semalaman.

Sasuke membuka kunci pintu rumahnya dengan sedikit kesulitan karena Sakura masih berada di gendongannya.

"Sasuke-_kun_ bisa menurunkan aku sekarang." ucap Sakura dengan wajah memerah, entah merah karena efek alkohol yang sebelumnya sempat ia minum, atau mungkin karena malu, atau mungkin juga karena keduanya.

Sasuke melihat ke bawah dan menatap wajah Sakura, ia sedikit merasa tidak yakin kalau Sakura bisa berdiri dengan baik, tapi akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menurunkan Sakura.

Sasuke menurunkan Sakura dari gendongannya dengan pelan-pelan, setelah memastikan Sakura sudah berdiri dengan baik, Sasuke membuka kunci pintu rumahnya.

"Kau bisa berjalan sendiri?" tanya Sasuke.

"Um." angguk Sakura.

"Masuklah." ucap Sasuke berdiri di samping pintu, menyuruh Sakura masuk ke dalam rumahnya terlebih dulu.

Sakura memandang Sasuke sebentar, ia tampak sedikit ragu sebelum akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk ke dalam rumah Sasuke.

**Grep**.

Sasuke dengan cepat menopang tubuh Sakura yang terhuyung ke depan saat gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya, sehingga mengakibatkan posisi mereka saat ini berpelukan, dan keheningan menyelimuti mereka sampai beberapa detik kedepan.

Sakura mengerjap saat menyadari kepalanya kini berada pada dada bidang Sasuke. Ia merasa pipinya yang sedari tadi terasa sedikit panas, kini semakin bertambah panas, dan jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat.

"Apakah ... kau mau aku untuk menggendongmu lagi?" tanya Sasuke tanpa melepaskan tangannya dari tubuh Sakura. Sebenarnya ia sedang berjuang mengendalikan detak jantungnya yang kembali berdetak sangat cepat. Ya, sebelumnya, saat menggendong Sakura menuju ke rumahnya, detak jantung Sasuke juga berdetak sangat cepat. Dia tidak tahu kenapa bisa seperti itu. Yang ia tahu, jantungnya selalu berdetak lebih cepat dari yang seharusnya setiap kali ia merasakan kontak fisik dengan Sakura, dan bahkan tidak hanya itu saja, ia sering merasa detak jantungnya menggila meskipun hanya dengan melihat wajah Sakura saja.

Sakura tidak menjawab, ia hanya mendongak ke atas dan menatap Sasuke dengan raut bingung, ia mendengar detak jantung Sasuke yang sangat cepat, tidak kalah cepat dari detak jantungnya saat ini. Menurut Sakura ini sedikit aneh, tadi saat ia berada dalam gendongan Sasuke, ia juga mendengar detak jantung Sasuke yang sangat cepat. Apakah mungkin jantung Sasuke selalu berdetak lebih cepat daripada detak jantung orang-orang normal? Ataukah itu karenanya?

Melihat Sakura menatapnya seperti itu dan hanya diam saja, entah kenapa itu membuat Sasuke menjadi sedikit gugup.

Sasuke berdeham sebelum mengeluarkan suara. "Sepertinya kau belum bisa berjalan dengan benar." Ia berusaha membuat suaranya senormal mungkin. Bagaimanapun Sasuke tidak mau kalau sampai Sakura mengetahui bahwa ia merasa gugup.

"..."

"..."

Entah sadar atau tidak, tiba-tiba Sakura berjinjit dan menggapai bibir Sasuke dengan bibirnya, dia mencium Sasuke.

Mata Sasuke membulat lebar, ia terkejut dengan tindakan Sakura yang tiba-tiba. Sakura menciumnya dalam cara yang sangat polos, hanya bibir bertemu bibir, tidak lebih.

Ketika bibir mereka berpisah, Sasuke hanya bisa memandangnya, ia tertegun sampai beberapa saat.

"Sakura, apa yang kau lakukan? Apa kau sadar apa yang baru kau lakukan? Kau masih mabuk,"

"Aku tidak mabuk." ucap Sakura sebelum ia kembali berjinjit dan melingkarkan lengannya pada leher Sasuke. Sakura menarik tengkuk Sasuke dan menciumnya lagi, tapi kali ini, bukan ciuman kecil, ciuman Sakura terasa penuh dengan nafsu.

Bibir Sakura menekan bibir Sasuke. Sakura membuka sedikit bibirnya memungkinkan lidahnya sedikit keluar dan menjilati bibir bawah Sasuke.

Tindakan Sakura itu membuat Sasuke terkesiap, dan bersamaan dengan itu, Sasuke merasakan lidah Sakura sudah berada dalam mulutnya, mengusap lidahnya dan mengeksplorasi mulutnya. Sasuke membeku, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Akal sehatnya menyuruhnya untuk melepaskan ciuman Sakura itu, bukan berarti ia tidak mau dicium oleh Sakura, hanya saja disini Sakura masih mabuk, pasti gadis itu tidak sadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Disisi lain, nalurinya ingin sekali membalas ciuman itu.

_"Kami-sama, apakah Sakura benar-benar tahu apa yang dia lakukan." _pikir Sasuke. Dan saat itulah naluri Sasuke berhasil mengalahkan akal sehatnya.

Sasuke mulai merespon ciuman Sakura, memungkinkan lidahnya untuk duel dengan lidah Sakura dan mengeksplorasi setiap celah mulut gadis itu. Keduanya berbagi ciuman panas nan memabukkan.

Pikiran Sakura semakin di penuhi kabut saat ia merasakan tangan Sasuke mengembara di seluruh tubuh bagian atasnya. Ia menekan kepala Sasuke lebih dekat dan mencondongkan tubuhnya pada pemuda itu. Ia melenguh dalam mulut Sasuke, saat merasakan tangan Sasuke berada pada kedua sisi daging lembut-nya dan membelai bagian itu. Ini sangat aneh, Sakura merasakan sebuah sensasi nikmat yang sangat luar biasa. Ya, ia belum pernah disentuh sebegitu intim sebelumnya, ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya.

-0-0-0-

Ketika mereka berdua menyadari, mereka sudah berada di tempat tidur, lebih tepatnya tempat tidur Sasuke. Kedua anak manusia tersebut saling berbagi peluh, erangan, desahan dan kecupan. Dan entah sejak kapan pakaian mereka mulai terlepas dari tubuh keduanya. Kini dua tubuh telanjang mereka saling menyatu di atas seprai yang mulai kusut, dan kamar itu penuh dengan bau seks. (Author nosebleed)

-0-0-0

Sakura membuka matanya perlahan. Cahaya terang pada ruangan itu membuat matanya sedikit sakit dan susah untuk dibuka. Tapi dia tetap memaksa agar matanya terbuka. Setelah mengerjap beberapa kali, Sakura mengusap wajahnya kemudian bangun dari posisi tidurnya. Ia sedikit meringis ketika mencoba untuk duduk, ia merasa seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit dan kepalanya terasa sangat berat.

Saat Sakura menyamankan posisi duduknya, dia merasakan udara dingin menerpa tubuhnya dengan cara yang tidak biasa.

Mendadak sebuah ketakutan menyelimuti Sakura, kulit wajahnya yang putih seketika memucat. Sakura melirik ke bawah, dan apa yang ia takutkan menjadi kenyataan. Pakaiannya sudah sudah tidak ada, dan ia berbaring di tempat tidur orang asing, saat ini ia benar-benar telanjang, hanya ditutupi oleh selimut tipis yang kini telah jatuh ke pinggangnya. Sakura dengan cepat meraih selimut itu dan menariknya kembali ke atas. Ia menyelipkan selimut tersebut di bawah lengannya.

_"Kami-sama, apa yang sudah aku lakukan?" _pikirnya panik. Sakura dengan cepat melihat ke sisi lain dari ranjang yang ia duduki.

DEG

Mata Sakura membulat lebar dan mulutnya terbuka. Seketika itu juga, ia merasa sekujur tubuhnya kaku dan jantungnya seperti berhenti berdetak. Ia melihat sosok Sasuke yang tengah terlelap dalam keadaan telanjang dada.

_'Sasuke-kun? Kami-sama.. apa yang sudah terjadi?!' _Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Mengakibatkan selimut yang tadi ia apit dengan lengannya jatuh kembali, tapi ia membiarkannya saja. Saat ini ia benar-benar panik, sebuah ketakutan kuat mulai menyelimutinya, entah kenapa ia sangat takut kalau-kalau Sasuke tiba-tiba bangun, pasti situasinya akan menjadi sangat buruk. Sakura memejamkan matanya dan mengambil nafas dalam-dalam berusaha menenangkan diri.

_'Aku harus keluar dari sini sebelum Sasuke-kun bangun_.' pikirnya.

Sakura menyibak selimut yang masih menutupi tubuh bawahnya dengan pelan, sehingga memperlihatkan seluruh tubuhnya ke udara dingin yang menyelimuti ruangan. Sakura dengan hati-hati turun dari tempat tidur dan melangkahkan kakinya pada lantai kayu yang dingin. Sakura berjalan ke arah dimana bajunya berada, ia membungkuk dan mengumpulkan pakaiannya di lantai. Setelah seluruh pakaiannya ketemu ia dengan cepat mengenakan pakaiannya.

Sakura dengan tatapan yang susah diartikan memandang sebentar sosok yang masih terlelap di tempat tidur sebelum ia meninggalkan kamar tersebut.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

Sakura berjalan kembali ke apartemennya dengan kepala yang masih terasa sangat berat. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit semua, terutama bagian bawah tubuhnya. Ia masih tidak habis pikir, kenapa bagian itu terasa sangat perih setiap kali ia melangkahkan kakinya.

Setelah sampai di depan pintu apartemennya, Sakura membungkuk untuk mengambil kunci dari tempat persembunyiannya di bawah keset, lalu memasukkannya di lubang kunci. Ia membuka kunci pintunya dan masuk ke dalam, kemudian menutup dan menguncinya kembali.

Sakura berjalan menuju kamarnya dan langsung menjatuhkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur.

"Sial ... Kenapa aku sampai mabuk, Aku hanya minum segelas." gumam Sakura sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Setelah diam cukup lama di tempat tidurnya, Sakura berjalan ke kamar mandi dengan lunglai, ia sudah bisa menebak dan yakin tentang apa yang telah terjadi antara dirinya dengan Sasuke. Tapi Sakura masih tidak berani untuk mengingat dan juga membayangkannya.

Sakura menutup pintu kamar mandinya perlahan, ia mulai melepas baju atasannya, dan bersamaan dengan itu, ingatannya muncul. _Bayangan ia mencium Sasuke di depan pintu rumahnya. Bayangan saat mereka berbagi ciuman panas. Bayangan Sasuke yang menyentuh seluruh tubuhnya. Bayangan Sasuke menggendongnya ke kamarnya. Bayangan saat mereka saling menelanjangi satu sama lain. Bayangan saat mereka saling menyentuh, saling membelai, saling meraba dan juga bayangan pada bagian utama dari kejadian semalam. _Semuanya berputar ulang di kepala Sakura. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat atas ingatan itu.

Saat ia menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin kamar mandi, seketika itu pula matanya langsung melebar, ia melihat bercak-bercak merah pada sekujur tubuhnya. Ya, Dalam proses kilas baliknya semalam, ia sampai tidak menyadari bahwa ia telah sepenuhnya melepaskan semua pakaiannya.

Sakura memutar keran shower, hingga tetes demi tetes air itu menghujani rambut merah mudanya yang ia biarkan tergerai. Ia membiarkan air mengalir di sekujur tubuhnya untuk sementara waktu, berusaha membebaskan dirinya dari ingatan kejadian semalam.

.

.

.

**NARUTO MILIK MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

.

.

.

**_Special terimakasih buat Nauri Mina-Uchisaso AF KSS thankyuuu banget buat masukannya hahaha.. Dan juga special terimakasih buat Natsumo Kagerou _**_Adhekbummieesangelssoeulmatesbumsso **Kunoichisaki Mrs Uchiha Sasuke **Pinky Kyukyu **Ime **Sakiuchi-chan **Aguma **Pinky Blossom **Anonim **Guest1 **Khoirunnisa740 **Guest2 **..makasih banget udah nyempetin baca dan mau repot-repot nulis di kolom review.. Itu sangat-sangat berarti buat saya.. :)**_

_**Dan terimakasih juga buat yang udah nyempetin buat baca ff abal saya.. Much love.. :***_

_**SELAMAT MEMBACA...**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

.

Sejak malam itu, malam dimana mereka berdua berbagi gairah bersama, Sakura telah mengabaikannya. Gadis itu tidak pernah mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun padanya. Sudah beberapa hari Sakura seolah tidak menganggap keberadaannya.

Pagi hari itu, saat Sasuke bangun dari malam panjang penuh gairah yang ia lalui bersama Sakura, ia tidak menemukan gadis itu di samping-nya. Ya, ia sempat mencoba mencari Sakura di seluruh penjuru rumahnya tapi ia tidak menemukannya. Dan siangnya, ketika mereka bertemu di kantor Hokage untuk membicarakan misi yang akan mereka jalankan bersama tim 7, saat itulah Sakura mulai bersikap seperti tidak menganggap keberadaannya.

Mungkinkah Sakura marah padanya? Tapi bukankah malam itu bukan sepenuhnya kesalahannya? Sakura lah yang memulai duluan, menariknya dalam ciuman yang panas dan penuh gairah. ya, meskipun Sasuke tahu pada saat itu Sakura dalam kendali alkohol.

-0-0-0-0-

Seminggu telah berlalu, saat ini, Sasuke dan Sakura dalam perjalanan kembali ke Konoha setelah menjalankan misi panjang mereka bersama dengan seluruh anggota tim tujuh. Selama menjalankan misi itu, sebenarnya Sakura dan Sasuke memiliki banyak waktu berdua, tapi Sakura tidak pernah mengucapkan sepatah kata pun pada Pemuda itu. Setiap Sasuke berusaha membuat percakapan, Sakura selalu dengan cepat mengabaikannya dan mengalihkan perhatiaannya pada siapa saja yang ada disekitar mereka. Jika ada saran atau pertanyaan, Sakura seperti lebih memilih menujukan kata-katanya pada Kakashi atau Naruto, dan hal itu membuat Sasuke benar-benar merasa diasingkan.

Sasuke membenci seperti itu, sangat-sangat membencinya. Dia sangat membenci diasingkan dan diabaikan seperti itu oleh Sakura, mungkin kalau yang memperlakukan seperti itu adalah orang lain, dia tidak akan ambil pusing dan tidak akan peduli, karena dia tidak pernah peduli dengan siapa pun, kecuali pada Sakura dan anggota tim tujuh tentunya.

Jika Sasuke tahu bahwa hubungan mereka akan berubah drastis seperti ini, malam itu ia akan benar-benar menghentikannya. _Tunggu.._ Tapi, dipikir-pikir lagi, mungkinkah ia bisa menghentikannya? Bukankah malam itu ia sempat berpikir untuk menghentikannya, karena ia tahu Sakura dalam keadaan mabuk, tapi nyatanya ia tidak berhasil, ia malah menanggapi ciuman Sakura dan membalasnya. _Jadi, malam itu bisa dikatakan seluruhnya adalah kesalahannya dan bukan kesalahan Sakura, karena gadis itu dalam keadaan tidak sadar, Sakura mabuk._

Ya, Semakin Sakura mengacuhkannya, semakin Sasuke menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena pada malam itu ia tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Dia bukan tipe orang yang akan dengan mudah membiarkan seorang gadis menciumnya, bukan, bukan hanya itu, dia tidak akan membiarkan siapapun mencium bibirnya, siapapun. Ya, mungkin terkecuali Sakura. Setiap sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Sakura, entah kenapa nalurinya selalu mengalahkan akal sehatnya.

Sakura belum pernah sedingin ini sebelumnya. Ia selalu bersikap hangat dan perhatian padanya. Bahkan, setelah ia pernah mencoba membunuhnya beberapa kali, gadis itu masih tetap bersikap hangat dan perhatian padanya. Ia selalu tersenyum padanya, ia selalu memberinya tatapan hangat, ia selalu menyapanya dengan ceria setiap kali mereka bertemu, dan ia juga selalu mengucapkan kata sampai jumpa setiap mereka berpisah. Bahkan tidak hanya itu, gadis itu tidak pernah berhenti mengajaknya bicara, meskipun jarang ia tanggapi. Sasuke merindukan itu. Merindukannya. Sangat merindukannya.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Setelah berpisah dengan tim 7 untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing, Sasuke sempat memperhatikan Sakura yang berjalan menuju apartemennya sampai gadis itu menghilang dari pandangannya. Gadis itu tidak tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun padanya. Dengan alasan lelah, Sakura langsung pergi untuk pulang ke apartemennya.

-0-0-0-0-

Sasuke menutup pintu rumahnya, kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya. Setelah menaruh semua barang-barang yang tadi sempat ia bawa, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Ia menutup kamar mandinya dengan perlahan. Setelah melepas pakaiannya, ia berdiri di bawah shower. Sasuke memutar keran dan air hangat menyiram tubuhnya.

Dia membiarkan air hangat mengguyurnya selama beberapa waktu. _Tidak ada senyum, tidak ada suara, tidak ada tatapan mata hijaunya yang menyejukan. _Sasuke menutup matanya dan mendesah frustasi.

Ia benar-benar membenci Sakura bersikap seperti itu. _Tunggu.. Membenci? benar-benar membenci Sakura bersikap seperti itu? _Kalimat itu memukulnya seperti sebuah tamparan keras di wajahnya dan sekujur tubuhnya langsung menegang. Mendadak ia merasakan sebuah getaran aneh menjalar di pembuluh darahnya. Getaran yang sangat aneh. Dan entah kenapa ia ingin melihat senyum gadis itu untuknya, ingin mendengar suaranya, melihat mata hijau Sakura yang berkilauan menatapnya dengan sukacita.

"Aku harus segera berbicara dengan Sakura." ucap Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri.

-0-0-0-0

Sakura duduk di depan cermin riasnya dan membuka handuk dari rambutnya. Ia baru saja selesai membersihkan diri. Tangan kanan Sakura meraih sisir, kemudian ia menyisir rambut merah mudanya. Bersamaan dengan itu, Sakura mendengar ketukan pintu dari luar.

Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya, bertanya-tanya, siapakah yang pada tengah malam begini datang ke apartemennya. Mungkinkah Naruto? Ah, itu tidak mungkin, karena baru sejam yang lalu mereka berpisah. Atau mungkin mantan gurunya, Kakashi? itu lebih tidak mungkin. Jangan-jangan Sasuke. Sasuke? Tidak, tidak mungkin, pemuda itu tidak mungkin membuang waktunya untuk datang ke apartemennya, dan mereka juga baru berpisah sejam yang lalu.

Mengingat Sasuke, mendadak dadanya terasa nyeri. Ya, mereka belum pernah sedikitpun berbicara tentang kejadian pada malam itu. Entah karena apa, setelah kejadian malam itu, Sakura selalu menghindari Sasuke. Sakura tidak tahu alasan utamanya. yang ia tahu, ia hanya takut, entah takut karena apa, sebuah ketakutan yang sampai sekarang ia tidak mengerti. Ia tidak membenci Sasuke, ia juga tidak bisa menyalahkan Sasuke, karena seingatnya dirinyalah yang memulai duluan. Dibilang menyesali, tidak juga, karena orang itu adalah Sasuke, pemuda yang selalu ia cintai sejak kecil.

Sakura hanya merasa bingung, kenapa Sasuke tidak menolak ketika ia menciumnya dan kenapa Sasuke mau melakukan hal itu dengannya, apakah Sasuke juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya, apakah pemuda itu juga mencintainya? Seandainya malam itu adalah Ino atau Karin, atau mungkin gadis lain, apakah Sasuke tidak akan menolak ciuman mereka, dan akan melakukan hal seperti itu dengan mereka?

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, berusaha mengusir pikiran itu dari kepalanya. Ya, pikiran itu selalu membuatnya ketakutan dan juga membuat dadanya terasa sesak.

Ah, mungkin si pengetuk pintu itu adalah Ino, pasti sahabat dan juga teman pertamanya itu sudah tidak tahan untuk menggosip. Sahabatnya yang satu itu memang hobi sekali menggosip. Mengingat hal itu, Sakura jadi tersenyum geli sendiri, tidak bisakah Ino menunggunya setidaknya sampai besok pagi?

Sakura segera menaruh sisirnya kembali di atas meja rias, sebelum ia berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar kamar untuk menemui si pengetuk pintu. Dan sepertinya ia lupa bahwa saat ini ia hanya mengenakan celana pendek renda dan tank top

Sakura segera membuka pintunya dan seketika itu pula tubuhnya mematung. Salah satu dari orang yang barusan sempat ada di pikirannya berdiri disana, di hadapannya, di depan pintu apartemennya.

"Sakura."

.

.

.

.

.

**_#lanjutannya pasti udah pada bisa nebak kaya apa, kan? jadi silahkah membayangkan sesuka para pembaca ;)_**

**_TERIMAKASIH UDAH NYEMPETIN BACA :)_**


	3. Chapter 3

_Serius demi apapun saya nulis chap ini karena terpaksa #PLAK ;)  
Cerita ini special buat yang minta ff ini di lanjutin.. tapi maaf banget kalo chap ini lumayan lebay dan seperti dipaksain gitu.. Mohon maklum saya cuma seorang Author abal :)_

**_Spesial terimakasih buat _**_Hatake Ridafi Kun **Gadisranti3251 **Sakiuchi-chan **Pinky Kyukyu **Nauri Aconitumferox **Kunoichisaki Mrs Uchiha Sasuke **Natsumo Kagerou** Wedusgembel41 **Kuroda Yue** Mars **Dechaideicha1** Veoryxocie** CN Bluetory **Pinky Blossom **Alany Rien **The Deathstalker **Hanazono yuri **Floral White **Bloomies **Nabila **Aoi **Tsurugi De Lelouch **Sasa **WiwotKiririn... **__**makasih banget udah mau baca dan mau repot-repot nulis di kolom review.. Itu sangat-sangat berarti buat saya.. :)**_

_**Dan terimakasih juga buat semua yang udah ngebuang waktunya buat baca ff abal saya.. :D Much love.. :***_

_**SELAMAT MEMBACA...**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_.  
_

_._

"Sa-sasuke-_kun_?"

Suara itu seperti mengirimkan goncangan energi pada tubuhnya. Ini sangat aneh. Apakah mungkin karena ia sudah cukup lama tidak mendengar suara Sakura memanggil namanya? Ya, itu bisa jadi. _Tapi.. _Kenapa hatinya mulai dipenuhi perasaan hangat, dan kenapa ia merasa ada sebuah getaran menggelitik di dalam dadanya, tepatnya di bawah tulang iganya.

Perasaan hangat itu terasa sedikit memudar saat matanya melihat perubahan ekspresi wajah wanita yang kini berdiri di depannya. Raut wajah Sakura yang semula tampak terkejut, kini telah berganti dengan raut wajah yang menunjukkan dengan jelas bahwa wanita itu tidak ingin melihatnya disana, di hadapannya. _Apakah Sakura benar-benar marah padanya? Apakah Sakura benar-benar tidak ingin melihatnya lagi? _

Sasuke menelan ludahnya yang terasa getir. Mendadak ia merasa bingung harus memulai bicara dari mana. Ini sangat aneh, ini benar-benar seperti bukan dia. _Kenapa ia jadi merasa gugup? _Sasuke mencari sesuatu untuk mengatur matanya pada selain mata _emerald_ Sakura.

Dan saat itulah, ia baru menyadari kalau Sakura hanya mengenakan tank-top. Sebuah tank-top warna putih gading dengan tali kecil, sehingga menampakkan kulit bahunya yang seputih susu. Sasuke mematung. Kedua mata hitamnya melebar. Dan beberapa detik kemudian, entah sadar atau tidak, matanya melakukan perjalanan ke tempat-tempat tertentu pada tubuh Sakura, hingga akhirnya pandangannya berhenti pada kedua kaki jenjang wanita itu. Sakura hanya mengenakan celana renda super pendek, sehingga menampakkan kaki jenjangnya yang putih mulus. Dan seketika itu pula, sekujur tubuh Sasuke terasa memanas dan darahnya terasa mengalir dengan cepat, bayangan kaki jenjang Sakura yang melilit pinggangnya saat mereka melakukan 'itu' langsung melintas di kepalanya.

"Ada apa tengah malam begini kesini?"

Pertanyaan Sakura berhasil menarik Sasuke dari pikiran kotornya. Intonasi suara Sakura bisa dibilang cukup pelan, tapi suaranya membuat Sasuke sedikit tersentak, meskipun raut wajahnya tidak menunjukkan hal itu.

"Pulanglah dan istirahat." perintah Sakura. Tidak ingin menunggu jawaban Sasuke, ia segera mengambil langkah untuk menutup pintu, tapi ternyata Sasuke dengan cepat menahannya.

DEG

Sakura mematung. Tubuh Sasuke sekarang hanya beberapa inchi darinya, dan mata tajam pemuda itu menatap langsung padanya. Sasuke mencengkram pergelangan tangannya cukup kuat, sampai mengakibatkan sedikit rasa nyeri.

"Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau selalu menghindariku?" akhirnya pertanyaan itu terlontar dari mulut Sasuke.

_'Tengah malam begini Sasuke-kun datang kesini hanya untuk menayakan hal itu?'_

Sakura hanya diam, ia masih tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Sakura menelan ludahnya susah payah, entah kenapa Sakura merasa tatapan Sasuke terasa sedikit menakutkan. Tatapan tajam itu seperti menuntut penjelasannya.

"I-itu ... Itu hanya perasaan Sasuke-_kun_ saja, aku tidak pernah menghindari Sasuke-_kun_." jawab Sakura, tampak sedikit gugup. Menurut Sakura, itu alasan yang tepat untuk saat ini, karena ia masih belum siap untuk membicarakan tentang 'malam itu'.

Sakura kembali menelan ludahnya saat mendapati Sasuke kini tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan marah (?). '_Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa Sasuke-kun terlihat marah seperti itu.'_

"Pulanglah, dan Istirahat. Sasuke-_kun_ pasti lelah." ucap Sakura lirih tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya. Ia mencoba melepaskan pergelangan tangannya dari cengkraman tangan Sasuke, Tapi yang ada cengkraman pada pergelangan tangannya semakin kuat.

"Sasuke-_kun. S_ebenarnya kau ini kenapa? Lepaskan. Sakit." ucap Sakura sambil terus berusaha melepaskan pergelangan tangannya.

"Seharusnya aku yang tanya kau ini kenapa?!" bentak Sasuke, marah.

Jantung sakura seakan berhenti berdetak karena keget, ia langsung berhenti memberontak. Entah kenapa tubuhnya terasa kaku, ia menemukan mata Sasuke tengah menatapnya lekat dan amat tajam, dan rahang pemuda itu terlihat mengeras.

"Lepaskan tanganku." pinta Sakura lirih, sembari kembali mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman Sasuke. Namun yang ada Sasuke malah mendorong tubuhnya hingga punggungnya menabrak pintu. Sasuke menguncinya dengan kedua tangannya, dan kedua mata _onyx_-nya menatapnya tajam.

Kini wajah Sasuke telah di penuhi amarah, amarah yang beberapa hari ini ia tahan. Ya, amarah akibat sikap Sakura yang membuatnya frustasi dan hampir gila. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Sakura menghindarinya lagi, tidak akan. Setidaknya sampai ia mendapatkan penjelasan seperti yang ia inginkan._ Sudah jelas-jelas Sakura menghindarinya, tapi bilang tidak menghindarinya._

Sakura yang kini terhimpit merintih akibat punggungnya menabrak pintu cukup keras.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Sakit. Lepaskan aku." ucap Sakura, memberontak mencoba melepaskan diri. Tapi sial, yang ia dapatkan justru sebuah tekanan yang lebih berat dari sebelumnya. Kini tubuh Sasuke hampir sepenuhnya menempel pada tubuhnya. Jarak wajah mereka sangat dekat, terlalu dekat, hingga membuatnya tak berkutik.

Sakura menahan nafas saat menyadari sedekat apa jarak antara ia dan Sasuke sekarang. Ia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Sasuke menerpa wajahnya. Entah kenapa posisi seperti ini membuat jantungnya berdetak cepat dan kedua pipinya terasa panas.

Sakura mencoba mengalihkan pandangan agar tidak menatap langsung mata _onyx_ Sasuke, tapi pemuda itu telah lebih dulu mengunci tatapannya, hingga kini keduanya saling menatap lekat-lekat. Menatap satu sama lain.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Apa kau marah padaku?" tanya Sasuke, setelah berhasil menurunkan emosinya yang sempat naik.

Sakura hanya menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaannya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, saat merasakan sensasi aneh dalam tubuhnya. Tekanan bagian depan tubuhnya, hembusan nafas Sasuke yang menerpa wajahnya dan juga suara berat Sasuke, membuatnya mulai susah berpikir normal.

"Lalu kenapa kau menghindariku?" Tanya Sasuke sembari terus menatap Sakura lekat.

"A-aku…"

"Apakah kau membenciku karena kejadian malam itu?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Ti-tidak, bu-bukan begitu…"

"Lalu apa?!" bentak Sasuke, yang mulai kehabisan kesabaran. terlihat jelas matanya menyorotkan kekesalan dan amarah. _Apa susahnya menjawab pertanyaannya, tidakkah Sakura tahu kalau sikapnya selama seminggu terakhir ini hampir membuatnya gila._

Sakura sempat mematung mendengar bentakan Sasuke, segumpal nyawanya seolah tersedot habis oleh bentakan itu. _Kenapa Sasuke jadi menakutkan seperti ini?_ _Memang apa salahnya, ia hanya menjauhinya, bukankah itu malah membuat hidup Sasuke lebih tenang. Ya, setidaknya yang selalu dianggap pengganggu olehnya berkurang satu. Bukankah selama ini ia sering menganggapnya penggangu. Lalu kenapa Sasuke marah ketika ia menjauhinya? _Raut wajah Sakura sedikit pucat dan tubuhnya bergetar kecil. dengan perlahan ia menundukkan wajahnya.

Dapat dirasakan oleh kedua tangannya, bahu Sakura kini agak gemetar karena bentakannya. Seketika relung hati Sasuke dirayapi oleh perasaan bersalah. _Ada apa dengannya? kenapa ia jadi cepat marah begini._

Sasuke menarik nafas dalam, sebelum akhirnya ia menarik sedikit tubuhnya yang tadi sempat mengunci tubuh Sakura dan melepas tangannya dari bahu wanita itu. Ia menatap wajah Sakura yang masih menunduk dengan raut bersalah.

"Maafkan aku." ucap Sasuke, menyesal.

Mendengar kata maaf yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke, Sakura memberanikan diri mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Sasuke.

_Onyx_ bertemu _emerald_.

Mata Sasuke sedikit melebar, saat melihat mata sakura sedikit berkaca-kaca. Dan saat itu juga, ia semakin merasa bersalah. "A-aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu," ucapnya terdengar penuh penyesalan. "Aku hanya ingin tahu kenapa kau menghindariku." tambahnya.

Sakura masih tetap diam. Kini ia menatap Sasuke dengan raut bingung, karena ia seperti melihat raut sedih? ... Terluka? ... Frustasi?... _Kenapa Sasuke terlihat frustasi? Ia belum pernah melihat ekspresi seperti itu di wajah Sasuke sebelumnya._ Entah kenapa hatinya langsung terasa nyeri melihat ekspresi wajah Sasuke seperti itu, rasanya ia ingin sekali memeluk Sasuke saat ini juga, dan menghilangkan ekspresi seperti itu dari wajahnya.

Tanpa Sakura ketahui, tatapannya itu membuat Sasuke menjadi sedikit gugup. Meskipun raut wajahnya tidak menunjukkan hal itu secara jelas.

Tatapan Sakura kini terasa lebih hangat, dan hal itu membuat jantung Sasuke kembali berdetak lebih cepat. Sasuke mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya selain pada mata hijau Sakura, dan pada saat itu Sasuke langsung mematung. Matanya melebar. Ia kembali menyadari kalau saat ini Sakura hanya mengenakan tank top dan celana renda super pendek yang sewarna dengan tank top-nya. Dari jarak yang sangat dekat itu, dan juga jarak tinggi badannya yang tidak sama, membuat Sasuke tanpa sengaja atau memang sengaja melihat sedikit belahan dada Sakura. Seketika darahnya bergerak cepat dan tubuhnya terasa memanas. '_Ini aneh. Apa yang salah denganku? kenapa sejak malam itu, tubuhku selalu bereaksi aneh jika terlalu dekat dengan Sakura?_

_"..."_

_"..."_

"Sasuke-_kun_, apakah Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura lirih, terlihat raut wajahnya menunjukkan kekhawatiran saat merasakan suhu tubuh Sasuke yang terasa sangat panas dan wajah pemuda itu memerah. _Apakah Sasuke-kun sakit atau mengalami demam tinggi?_

Saat melihat ekspresi wajah Sakura saat ini, tiba-tiba sensasi aneh itu datang lagi, otaknya buntu, nafasnya terasa sesak, dan yang paling parah adalah jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat dan keras. Dia bahkan yakin kalau Sakura bisa mendengar irama di setiap detak jantungnya. Bibir Sasuke sedikit terbuka untuk bersuara, tapi entah kenapa suaranya seperti tertelan di dalam tenggorokannya. _Sasuke benar-benar tidak habis pikir. Sejak kejadian malam itu, tubuhnya sering bereaksi aneh jika berdekatan dengan Sakura._

Karena tidak ada jawaban, Sakura sedikit maju mendekati Sasuke.

"Sasuke-_kun_, apa kau sakit?" tanya Sakura lirih , ia masih sedikit takut dengan bentakan Sasuke sebelumnya, namun melihat wajah Sasuke yang merah padam dan suhu tubuhnya terasa panas membuatnya merasa khawatir. Mungkin saja Sasuke terkena demam. Ya, itu sangat mungkin terjadi, karena selama satu minggu terakhir mereka terus-terusan menjalankan misi, dan waktu mereka untuk istirahat bisa dibilang sangat sedikit. Sakura mengulurkan sebelah tangannya dan menyentuh leher Sasuke untuk memeriksa suhu badannya lebih jelas.

Tanpa Sakura sadari, tindakannya itu mengakibatkan efek yang sangat luar biasa pada diri Sasuke, rasa panas semakin menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya dan nafasnya terasa semakin sesak.

Entah kenapa, mata Sasuke terus terpaku pada belahan dada Sakura yang sedikit terekspose. Ia masih sangat ingat, betapa hangat dan lembut 'bagian itu' di telapak tangannya dan juga errr.. mulutnya. Dari jarak yang sangat dekat itu, Sasuke juga bisa mencium aroma stroberi yang bercampur vanilla menguar dari tubuh Sakura. Entah kenapa, aroma itu membuat ingatan kegiatan sensual yang mereka lalukan pada 'malam itu' langsung berputar di kepalanya, hingga membuat jantungnya berdesir hebat dan nafasnya memburu. Ia masih sangat ingat dengan aroma ini, Aroma yang sangat manis dan memabukkannya.

'_Sial._' rutuknya dalam batin, ia marah pada dirinya sendiri karena membiarkan pikirannya mengembara liar, terutama pada dada Sakura.

"Sasuke-_kun_?" panggil Sakura, lirih.

"..."

"Sasuke-_kun_?" panggilnya lagi. tidak tahu bahwa suaranya membuat Sasuke ingin melepas tank top yang ia pakai saat itu juga.

"Sepertinya kau mengalami demam." ucap Sakura, wajahnya tampak sangat khawatir.

Entah sadar atau tidak, tiba-tiba Sasuke kembali mendorong tubuh Sakura pada pintu dan menahannya disana.

Sakura terpekik kaget. "Sasukmmmmph.."

Sasuke mencium Sakura. Mencium wanita yang sudah membuat dunianya seakan jungkir balik dalam seminggu terakhir ini.

.

.

.

.

Dengan mulut terbuka, ia menyapu bibir Sakura yang masih terus terkatup. Ia mengunci Sakura dengan tubuhnya, kedua tangannya menekan kedua lengan Sakura, dan salah satu Kakinya berada diantara kaki Sakura, membuat gadis itu tidak bisa melakukan pergerakan sedikitpun. Sasuke seperti hilang kendali dan akal sehatnya sudah sepenuhnya hilang. Ia terus melahap bibir mungil Sakura, dan menekan tubuhnya sebisa mungkin, sampai ia bisa merasakan kedua daging kenyal Sakura menggesek dada bidangnya.

Sakura bernafas dengan susah payah. Tekanan pada tubuh depannya membuatnya hampir gila.

"Sasuke-_kun._." ucap Sakura. Niatnya untuk memperingatkan Sasuke supaya menjauhkan tubuhnya, namun ucapannya malah terdengar seperti desahan.

Ia sekuat tenaga berusaha melepaskan diri dari kuncian tubuh Sasuke, tapi tenaganya seperti menghilang begitu saja. Ciuman Sasuke dan tekanan tubuh-nya serasa mematikan fungsi kerja otaknya dan tubuhnya terasa lemas tak bertenaga. Kini akal sehatnya mulai tidak bisa mengontrol tubuhnya yang jelas-jelasan menikmati kontak fisik itu.

Aroma tubuh Sasuke semakin membuatnya pusing. Lututnya sangat gemetar saat tangan Sasuke yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di pinggangnya, mulai berjalan naik sampai ke sisi dadanya, tepatnya di sisi kedua daging kenyal-nya.

"Sasuke-_kun.._" desah Sakura, yang sudah tidak bisa mengontrol tubuhnya.

Desahan Sakura yang memanggil namanya membuat Sasuke semakin hilang kendali. Mulut terbuka Sasuke bergerak-gerak dengan liar, seakan memohon untuk mendapat balasan Sakura.

"Sakura."

"Sasuke-_kun."_

Perlahan demi perlahan, tangan Sakura bergerak melingkar di sekitar leher Sasuke. Ia terbuai dengan permainan lidah Sasuke yang kini telah menelisik masuk ke dalam rongga mulutnya. Lidah keduanya saling bertautan satu sama lain, membelit dan berbagi setiap rasa yang ada. Kepala mereka bergerak dengan tak sabar, dan suara gemeletuk gigi yang saling bertabrakan terdengar sangat jelas, dan tak jarang suara decapan dari ciuman mereka mulai terdengar.

Ciuman itu terus dan terus bertambah intens. Tak jarang Sakura mendesahkan nama Sasuke. Tak ada lagi jarak di antara mereka, tubuh mereka benar-benar telah saling bersentuhan. Sasuke tidak tahu sudah berapa lama ia menahan nafas, yang ia tahu adalah Sakura rasanya sangat manis dan nikmat, membuatnya ingin menikmati semua yang ada pada Sakura.

"Sasuke-_kun._"

"Sakura."

Sakura serasa terbang ke awan, kedua kakinya serasa tidak berpijak lagi di daratan, melainkan melayang. Ia merasakan sebuah gejolak panas di dalam tubuhnya dan sensasi yang aneh tapi menyenangkan. Ya, Sakura kembali ingat, Sensasi ini seperti sensasi yang ia rasakan pada malam itu, malam yang ia lewati di rumah Sasuke.

"Enghhh.." Sakura mengerang dalam mulut Sasuke, saat ribir tipis Sasuke terus mereguk, menjajah, mengeksplorasi, dan menuntut. Ciuman itu membuat Sakura lupa diri, lupa waktu, lupa segalanya. Seolah dunia di sekelilingnya lenyap, dan hanya menyisakan mereka berdua bersama dengan kenikmatan yang sedang menyelubunginya.

Semakin intim ciuman yang mereka lakukan, entah kenapa itu membuat Sasuke ingin melakukan hal yang lebih, ia ingin sekali menyentuh Sakura pada tempat-tempat yang dulu pernah ia sentuh saat 'malam itu'. Tapi sebelum ia benar-benar melakukan hal itu, akal sehatnya perlahan-lahan mulai kembali.

_Tidak. Tidak boleh. Setelah ini pasti Sakura akan semakin menjauhinya, seperti kejadian setelah malam itu. Tunggu.. Bukankah Sakura saat ini sedang tidak mabuk? Kenapa Sakura berhenti melawannya, dan kenapa sekarang Sakura malah seperti menginginkannya. Sebenarnya apa yang membuat Sakura terus menghindarinya dan juga mengabaikannya dalam satu minggu terakhir ini? Semakin Sasuke berpikir, semakin ia tidak menemukan jawabannya._

Dengan berat hati, Sasuke melepaskan tautan bibirnya. Ya, ia harus segera menjauhkan dirinya sebelum ia benar-benar kehilangan kendali atas tubuhnya. Kalau sampai itu terjadi, ia takut keesokan harinya Sakura akan semakin menjauhinya, dan itu pasti akan membuatnya semakin merasa tersiksa dan menjadi gila.

Mata mereka saling bertemu. Nafas mereka saling bertabrakkan.

"Sasuke-_kun_?" Desah Sakura parau, raut wajahnya terlihat bingung, sebelum akhirnya berubah seperti frustasi. Pikirannya tengah berusaha mencerna setiap detik hal yang baru saja terjadi pada dirinya. Dan saat ia sadar, jika ia begitu menikmati ciuman tersebut, Sakura merutuki dirinya sendiri. Merasa malu sekaligus kesal pada dirinya sendiri.

Entah sudah berapa lama mereka berciuman, Sakura tidak bisa memperkirakan. Namun saat Sasuke memisahkan bibirnya, ia merasa ada yang ikut hilang dari dirinya.

"Ke-kenapa ... kenapa kau menciumku?" tanya Sakura lirih, suaranya tidak lebih dari sebuah bisikan, ia terlihat sangat kehabisan nafas.

"..."

"Kenapa malam itu tidak menolakku?"

Sasuke masih tetap terdiam. Matanya menatap sayu wajah Sakura, wajah Sakura terlihat berkeringat dan memerah, mata hijau indah itu terlihat sayu, hidung mungilnya kembang kempis, bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka terlihat agak membengkak dan berkilauan kerena air liur. Sekujur tubuh Sakura terlihat bergetar pelan, seperti menggigil.

Sasuke ingin sekali kembali mendekap tubuh mungil itu, menciumnya sekali lagi, dan berbagi hawa panas dengan Sakura, namun logikanya mencegahnya. Sakura menghindarinya setelah kejadian 'malam itu', malam dimana mereka habiskan dengan saling mendekap, berciuman dan berbagi hawa panas. Ia tidak ingin Sakura semakin menjauhinya lagi. Tidak ingin. Dan tidak mau.

"Karena itu adalah kau." jawab Sasuke parau. Sasuke menatap mata _emerald_ Sakura dengan penuh kerinduan.

Sementara Sakura kini menatap Sasuke dengan raut bingung. _Karena itu adalah kau? __**Kau? **__Karena itu adalah dirinya? Jadi.. jika itu bukan dirinya, Sasuke akan menolak ciuman itu?_

Sakura yang tengah sibuk dengan pikirannya, mendadak mematung dan detak jantungnya seolah berhenti seketika. Ia merasakan Kedua tangan Sasuke kini telah menangkup kedua pipinya.

Sasuke membelai lembut kedua pipi Sakura, ia menyematkan anak rambut Sakura ke belakang telinganya.

"Maafkan aku," ucap Sasuke parau tanpa pernah memutuskan kontak mata mereka. Sasuke membelai wajah Sakura lembut, mengusap dahi lebar Sakura yang berkeringat. kemudian turun menuju hidung nya dan akhirnya berhenti pada bibir ranum Sakura yang merekah dan sedikit membengkak, dengan lembut ia mengusap pelan saliva mereka yang masih tertinggal disekitar bibir Sakura dengan ibu jarinya.

Sakura mendesah lirih saat ibu jari Sasuke mengusap bibirnya, ia merasa detak jantungnya semakin terpacu karena kehangatan tatapan yang ia terima dari Sasuke dan juga perlakuannya.

"Sasuke-_kun_." lirih Sakura.

"Aku mohon ... jangan menjauhi aku lagi." Ucap Sasuke parau sembari kedua ibu jarinya mengelus lembut pipi Sakura. "Kau tahu ... kau telah sangat menyiksaku selama seminggu terakhir ini."

DEG

Mata Sakura sedikit melebar. "Sasuke-_kun._" bisiknya. Ia menatap Sasuke seolah tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru ia dengar. Mulutnya terlihat terbuka tapi kemudian tertutup kembali sampai beberapa kali, seperti ingin mengucapkan sesuatu tapi ucapannya selalu tertelan sebelum ia menyuarakannya.

"Tidurlah, kau pasti lelah." bisik Sasuke sembari tersenyum lemah, ia melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Sakura. Sasuke menarik nafas dalam sebelum akhirnya ia memundurkan tubuhnya sedikit menjauh dari tubuh Sakura.

"Maafkan aku." ucap Sasuke untuk beberapa alasan, kemudia ia membalikkan badannya untuk melangkah pergi. Tapi sebelum ia benar-benar melangkah, ia merasakan sebuah tangan keci menarik pergelangan tangannya.

DEG

Sasuke membatalkan langkahnya, ia melihat Sakura dalam diam dari bahunya. Terlihat jelas tubuh mungil Sakura masih bergetar. Demi apapun, Sasuke ingin Sekali memeluk tubuh mungil itu dan mendekapnya erat. Tapi ia takut. Sasuke takut tidak bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya, ia tidak tahu kenapa sejak 'malam panas itu' tubuhnya selalu bereaksi aneh setiap berdekatan dengan Sakura. Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa dalam seminggu terakhir ini, ia ingin sekali memeluk Sakura, menyentuhnya, membelainya, merasakan bibir lembut Sakura, ia ingin Sakura menyuarakan namanya, menatapnya hangat dan memberinya senyum.

"Apakah ... Apakah kau menyukaiku?" tanya Sakura, terdengar suaranya sedikit bergetar.

DEG

_SUKA?_

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Apakah Sasuke-_kun_ menyukaiku?" tanya Sakura ulang, saat ia melihat Sasuke membalikkan badannya sehingga kini mereka kembali saling berhadap-hadapan.

Sasuke masih tetap diam dan hanya menatap Sakura.

_Onyx_ bertemu _emerald_.

Mata mereka saling terhubung dan keheningan menyelimuti mereka sampai beberapa detik kedepan, sampai akhirnya Sakura melompat ke dalam pelukan Sasuke dan sebuah senyum bahagia terbentuk di bibir keduanya. Mereka saling berpelukan Sangat erat. Erat sekali. Seperti jika mereka melonggarkan sedikit saja pelukan masing-masing, tubuh dalam pelukan mereka akan menghilang.

Ya, meskipun tanpa berbicara, sorot mata Sasuke cukup untuk memberitahu Sakura kalau ia menyukainya. Ah, tidak hanya menyukainya saja, tapi seperti mencintainya juga. Dan dari sorot mata Sakura, Sasuke tahu kalau Sakura memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya.

Mereka terus saling berpelukan. Keduanya tersenyum bahagia. Ya, meskipun senyum Sasuke tidak terlihat terlalu jelas, karena pemuda itu sangat irit ekspresi, tapi bisa dipastikan ia sangat bahagia. Mereka terdiam saling menikmati kebersamaan, kebahagiaan, dan tak ada kata yang cukup untuk mengambarkan betapa bahagianya kedua anak manusia itu saat ini.

.

.

.

"Sakura?" panggil Sasuke tanpa melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Hm?" jawab Sakura lirih.

"Apakah kita akan terus disini sambil berpelukan?" tanya Sasuke polos.

"Eh? ... A-ah iya, Bagaimana kalau kita masuk kedalam?" ajak Sakura sembari melepaskan pelukannya. Dan sedetik kemudian Sakura merasakan wajahnya kembali memanas setelah sadar dengan apa yang baru ia ucapkan. Kalau dicerna baik-baik ucapannya seperti mengajak Sasuke masuk untuk melanjutkan kegiatan berpelukan mereka.

"Ma-maksudku ini sudah larut malam dan disini dingin." ucap Sakura gugup.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis saat melihat Sakura yang terlihat gugup dengan rona merah menghiasi pipi putih wanita itu, entah kenapa hal itu membuat Sakura terlihat sangat menggemaskan, menurutnya.

Sasuke berdeham. "Itu karena pakaianmu sangat minim." ucap Sasuke sembari matanya melihat baju yang Sakura kenakan, dan tampak dua garis merah tipis menghiasi wajah tampannya saat ia mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"Eh?" Sakura mengerjap dan memandang Sasuke dengan raut tanda tanya. Sebelum akhirnya ia mengikuti arah pandang mata Sasuke, dan seketika itu pula rona merah yang sedari tadi menghiasi pipinya langsung menjalar ke seluruh tubuh.

"Kyaaaaa.." teriak Sakura cukup keras dan secara reflek menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Ia ingin segera lari dari hadapan Sasuke saat itu juga, tapi parahnya kedua lengan kokoh Sasuke sudah kembali melingkar di pinggangnya seperti menahannya agar tidak kabur.

Sakura menyipitkan matanya saat melihat bibir tipis Sasuke membentuk seulas senyum langka. kalau di cermati baik-baik seperti sebuah senyum geli.

"Tidak perlu malu seperti itu, bukankah aku pernah melihat seluruh tubuhmu sebelumnya." bisik Sasuke, dan hal itu sukses membuat Sakura merona untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Mesum!" ucap Sakura sembari memukul dada Sasuke. Sakura menundukkan wajahnya, berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya dan sekaligus juga menutupi rasa malunya._ 'Arrrgh... Kenapa sampai lupa tidak mengenakan baju tambahan.' _rasanya Sakura ingin mengubur dirinya pada saat itu juga.

"Aku mencintaimu." ucap Sasuke, tiba-tiba.

"Eh?" Sakura mengerjapkan matanya sebelum akhirnya ia mengangkat wajahnya, menatap langsung ke mata Sasuke. Tak ada kebohongan disana, hanya ada ketulusan dan kejujuran. Sakura tersenyum. Dan senyumnya berhasil membuat Sasuke merona.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke-_kun._ Sangat." ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum lembut, sangat lembut, membuat wajah cantiknya terlihat semakin cantik.

Sasuke bersumpah, itu adalah senyum paling indah yang pernah ia lihat semenjak mengenal Sakura. Sasuke mengusap lembut wajah Sakura dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan perlahan. Ketika jarak semakin dekat, mereka berdua menutup mata mereka hingga kedua bibir mereka menyatu dalam sebuah kecupan lembut.

.

.

.

.

OWARI

.

.

.

***_Model baju Sakura di chap ini kaya yang Sakura pakai di "NARUTO ROAD TO NINJA" waktu Sakura lagi di kamarnya terus liat Sasuke berdiri di beranda kamarnya sambil bawa mawar merah. Dan bajunya Sasuke kaya yang di Naruto season 1 kalau lagi nggak dalam misi, Kaos hitam tanpa kerah ama celana pendek sebawah lutut. :D_**

**_#Maaf lemonnya saya hapus.. entah kenapa saya ngerasa takut gitu, kata kakak saya nulis kaya gituan nggak baik, ditambah saya masih di bawah umur :) hehehe.. "abis kena omel dan ceramah kakak saya, gegara lupa log out akun ffn ama lupa clear recent history, ternyata kakak saya penasaran, terus buka-buka dan baca semua ff saya..* :(_**


End file.
